Together
by suyominie
Summary: Jangan biarkan kemarahan pada sesuatu yang belum terbukti itu melahap habis akal sehatmu. / "Kau bilang kalau kau sakit?"/ "Ya, aku sakit karenamu!"/ "BERHENTI! SETAN APA YANG MEMASUKI DIRIMU!"/ "Tidak! Maou, kau harus bertahan!/ "Subarashi, Maou-kun, Emi-chan..." -AU!/MaouxEmi/Mind to Rnr?


**Together (c) suyominie**

 **Hataraku Maou-sama! (c) Satoshi Wagahara**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, ngawur, aneh, dll.**

 **Rate T** for jaga-jaga.

* * *

Seorang gadis terlihat pucat saat melihat tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kengerian yang luar biasa. Sepertinya keinginan untuk pulang cepat akan terhambat. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Yak, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat,"

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berkutat dengan kertas yang sepertinya tak akan habis. Badannya sedikit menggeliat –merasakan getaran ponsel di sakunya. Gadis itu memastikan siapa yang menelpon. Selanjutnya, senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Ah, Maou?"

" _Moshi-moshi_ ,"

" ** _Emi, aku sakit._** " Suara di seberang sana terdengar berat. Gadis itu diterpa perasaan khawatir.

"Hah? Sebaiknya kau segera ke Dokter, Maou. Nanti aku menyusul," saran gadis itu.

" ** _Aku tidak ingin ke dokter. Aku ingin kau di sini._** "

"Sebentar lagi aku ke apartemenmu. Tolong, bertahanlah."

" ** _To-tolong, cepatlah... tut... tut... tut_** ,"

Buru-buru gadis yang bernama lengkap Emi Yusa itu meminta izin pada atasannya –susah payah ia membujuk Bos-nya itu, sampai akhirnya diberikan izin. Emi mengemasi barangnya. Langsung menuju apartemen pemuda itu.

* * *

Setibanya di apartemen Maou, kaki jenjang gadis itu membawanya ke kamar. Dilihat kekasihnya sudah tergolek lemas. Langsung saja ia mengecek suhu badan pemuda itu.

Aneh, tidak ada yang salah dari Maou. Lantas apa yang membuatnya begini?

Seketika Maou dengan gesit membalik badan Emi –lalu menindihnya. Tak lupa mengunci tangan gadis itu. Emi terlonjak –keheranan. "Ad-ada apa ini?" Gadis itu meronta. "Kau bilang kalau kau sakit?"

Maou menatap tajam leher Emi, "Ya, aku sakit karenamu!"

BUAGHHHH.

Kegelapan menerpa gadis bermata hijau itu.

* * *

Emi mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa pusing yang hebat menyerang gadis itu. Ketika akan bergerak, ia merasa kaki dan tangannya karena telah dibelenggu lalu Emi ingat apa saja yang dialaminya.

"Oh, sudah bangun ternyata."

"LEPASKAN AKU, KEPARAT!" serunya brutal. Emi menatap murka pemuda tersebut. Namun, dibalas dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Ck ck ck, melepaskanmu? Kau kira aku bodoh?" Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Lepaskan aku!" Gadis berambut merah itu masih meronta-ronta. "Kenapa kau begini? Apa salahku?"

Maou menggertakkan giginya –dengan cepat ia menghampiri dan menarik kasar rambut panjang Emi. Gadis itu meringis merasakan rambutnya seperti tercabut habis dari kepala.

"Masih bertanya apa salahku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan intonasi yang lembut namun mengerikan.

Air mata Emi sudah meleleh. Dia ketakutan. Tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya ini bisa berperilaku keji seperti ini. "Y-ya, apa salahku?"

PLAKKK.

Tangan besar Maou melayang ke pipi Emi. Ditatapnya netra hijau itu tajam. "Emi, kau... kau selingkuh, 'kan?"

Mata Emi melebar. Bagaimana bisa pemudanya ini menuduh ia berselingkuh. Emi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah selingkuh darimu!"

PLAKKK.

Lagi-lagi Maou menampar kuat gadis itu. Muncul seringaian bengis di wajahnya –lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aaa, tidak selingkuh? LALU INI APA?!" Dilemparkannya benda yang ia dapatkan dari sakunya ke wajah Emi. Itu foto Emi dan teman lelakinya. "Tidak! Dia temanku! Aku berani bersumpah!"

BUAGHH.

Sekarang tidak tanggung-tanggung, Maou memukul wajah gadis yang sudah lebam-lebam itu. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan bibir Emi. Matanya juga sudah sembab akibat banyak menangis –serta efek tamparan. Bibir Emi bergerak-gerak, meminta ampunan pada pemuda itu. Napas gadis itu juga terasa berat.

Sedetik kemudian Lelaki itu menjauh, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Emi tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut kamarnya.

* * *

"Oi," Maou mencolek-colek tubuh Emi dengan kakinya. Manik hijau itu mengintip dari kelopak matanya. "Kau mau makan?"

Tak ada jawaban, tatapan Emi kosong.

"Terserah. Kalau kau mau, susul aku," Pemuda itu membalikkan badan. "Jangan sampai kau mati."

Gadis itu tetap diam, tak menghiraukan kata-kata Maou. Saat lelaki itu keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kamar, Emi mengedarkan pandangannya. Memastikan –siapa tahu ada benda yang dapat melepaskan tali yang membelenggunya ini. Dengan susah payah, dibukanya laci-laci yang ada di situ. Betapa senangnya Emi ketika tangannya merasakan suatu benda –yang ternyata sebuah pisau lipat.

Dengan cepat, ia memotong tali itu. Tangannya yang mulus –sedikit terkena tajamnya pisau. Tapi tidak masalah –yang terpenting ia bebas. Semuanya telah terlepas. Tangannya meninggalkan bekas ikatan. Perempuan itu menyimpan pisau lipat di sakunya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dia memohon kepada Tuhan supaya rencana yang ia susun akan berjalan sempurna. Dia sangat berharap.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka –mempersilahkan Tuannya masuk. Maou menatap Emi yang masih menutup matanya. Dia menghela napas –menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjangnya. Ia memejamkan mata.

Di sisi lain, gadis itu memastikan bahwa Maou sudah terlelap. Setelah dia yakin kalau Maou sudah tertidur, Emi mengendap-endap keluar kamar pemuda itu. Ia membuka pintu –sangat hati-hati, tapi sayangnya pintu itu tetap menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan nyaring.

Pemuda yang tidur tadi terperanjat. Melihat bahaya yang mengancam, Emi berlari sekuat tenaga mencapai pintu keluar.

Di belakangnya ada suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga tengah meneriaki namanya. Emi tidak peduli. Jari-jarinya menekan-tekan tombol _password_ pintu itu.

TIT... TIT...

Malang nasibnya, Maou telah mengubah _password_ itu. Sekarang dia merasakan nyeri yang ada di kepalanya –lagi-lagi rambut indah itu ditarik paksa.

"Ck ck ck, jangan harap kau bisa kabur," cicit Maou.

Gadis itu meringis. Dengan menahan sakit, ia memutar kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang tulang kering pemuda itu. Maou merasakan kesakitan yang tak tertahankan. Tak hanya menendang, Emi menampar keras pipi Maou –sampai-sampai terhuyung kebelakang.

Emi bergegas mencari jalan keluar. Memang dasar lelaki –dengan cepat Maou menyusulnya.

Sekarang Emi telah terpojok, ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Fufufu, tersudut, eh?" Maou menyeringai diiringi kekehan.

Gadis itu ingat –ia menyimpan sebuah pisau lipat. Di keluarkannya pisau itu –lalu diayun-ayunkannya. "Jangan mendekat!"

Mata pemuda itu melebar, tapi dia masih mendekat. Emi sudah tak tahu lagi cara untuk menghentikan kekasihnya ini.

"BERHENTI! SETAN APA YANG MEMASUKI DIRIMU?!"

Maou diam membisu. Tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya mengunci mata Emi.

Punggung gadis itu sudah mencium dinding yang tidak berterali itu. Dengan nekat ia membuka jendela tersebut.

"BERHENTI ATAU AKU TERJUN DARI SINI, SETAN!"

Maou tertegun sejenak –tanpa diduga ia berlari memeluk Emi. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Emi yang memegang pisau. Dihunuskannya pisau itu ke perutnya sendiri. Mata gadis itu membulat –tidak percaya. Emi menahan nafasnya. Tangannya terasa basah. Bau amis darah menguar di sekitarnya.

"Ti-tidak..." Emi menegang. "T-tidak. Akan kutelepon ambulans. Ber-bertahanlah,"

Maou menggeleng, ia melempar ponsel yang di keluarkan Emi. "B-biarkan, Emi. Su-sudah cukup aku me-menyakitimu. Ak-aku sudah tidak ta-tahan lagi..."

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Ia berteriak keras."Tidak! Maou, kau harus bertahan!"

Tapi terlambat. Tidak ada lagi detak jantung dan hembusan nafas yang berasal dari tubuh seorang Maou Sadao.

Setelah puas menangsi kejadian yang tak terduga itu, Emi menyeka air matanya yang masih bergumul. Tangan Emi menarik pisau di perut kekasihnya –dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia telah membuat keputusan. Dia sadar kalau waktunya selama ini hanya ia habiskan untuk bekerja, sampai tidak memperhatikan kekasihnya yang membutuhkan dirinya. Ia ingin waktu lebih untuk bersama kekasihnya, tanpa ada halangan yang merintangi.

JLEB.

Sekali lagi, dia telah membuat keputusan. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju akhirat.

* * *

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _-Omake-_**

"YAK, _CUT_!" Sutradara itu beranjak dari kursinya, memberikan _applause_ setelah melihat aksi kedua aktor dan aktris tersebut. " _Subarashi_ , Maou- _kun,_ Emi- _chan._ Tidak sia-sia aku mengontrak kalian!"

Diikuti anggukan dari seluru kru di sana. Tak hanya menikmati, mereka merasa seolah-olah menonton sebuah kisah nyata. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu membungkuk-bungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ck, kau menamparku terlalu keras," sindir pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu –bagaimana rasanya menampar seseorang yang paling diinginkan oleh gadis di Jepang ini," Gadis itu mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Lagipula, kau juga menarik rambutku terlalu kencang," Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Setelah ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Maou. Emi hanya menggedikkan bahu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Maou terulur di hadapan Emi, "Bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama, hm?"

Uluran itu disambut dengan riang oleh gadis cantik tersebut, "Tentu saja."

* * *

 ** _-Owari-_**

 **Sekilas bacot:**

Hai hai hai hai hai /udah.

Sepi amat yak, ini fandom. Mari kita bakar lapaknya /woi

Saya pro Maou x Emilia btw haqhaqhaq. Maap banget, itu judul ganyambung. Dan jujur aja saya sendiri juga bingung sama tulisan saya sendiri /ngek.

Krikk krikk

Udahan, bingung mau ngapain /? RnR yahhh


End file.
